


Keep Me Posted.

by gemstonecircles



Series: Lions and Lambs [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, FT what FT, Post EW, Slice of Life, brought to you by my coffeemaker, channel that anger into art, issues faced by professional women, maybe I want Heero to have a sweet career for once, no beta we die like men, postal issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstonecircles/pseuds/gemstonecircles
Summary: “I keep getting your mail.”Short and fluffy and nothing hurts. Except the Patriarchy.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Lions and Lambs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189268
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Keep Me Posted.

**Author's Note:**

> For Wing-0 prompt #7 “I keep getting your mail”

Relena was fully focused on the details of a proposition for budget increases for Veteran Education Services, adding an Oxford comma, take _that,_ Councilor Erikkson, so the comm-buzz from her secretary startled her violently.

Still catching her breath, hand to her chest, she pressed back on the call button, “Yes, Mathildé?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Minister Darlian” came the digitally-crackling voice of her secretary through the comm, “but your husband is here to see you.”

“Oh, thank you Mathildé, please send him in,” Relena replied, frowning a little.

She hadn’t thought she had been long at work, and a check at her watch proved that it was too early for Heero to be stopping by for lunch. She hoped there wasn’t an emergency, but when he walked into her office he didn’t seem particularly worried or intense. Well, more intense than usual.

Peace had been good to Heero, maybe more than it had for her. There was relaxation in his hips and shoulders, the tension unwound over the last decade, and while his paint-splattered trousers and light t-shirt might not have suited the grandeur of her office, they certainly suited _him._

Relena rose from her desk as he came in, “Heero! This is a nice surprise! Is everything alright? There isn’t a problem at home, is there?”

Heero’s brow knit slightly, and he pulled a thick pile of envelopes from his back pocket.

“I keep getting your mail.”

Relena stared, uncomprehending, “I beg your pardon?”

“We’ve been married three weeks. And I am already getting your mail at my studio.” He tossed the pile of envelopes to her desk and she picked up one, delicately, as if it might detonate.

The envelope was addressed to _Minister and Mrs. Darlian._ She choked a laugh into her hand.

“Are they all like this? I suppose technically you are getting Mother’s mail as well…”

He glared, “Why are you laughing? It’s disrespectful. You are practically a household name. How can you be so calm?”

Relena smiled at him, and held out a hand, taking his calloused, paint-smeared fingers in her own delicately manicured grip.

“I appreciate you running to my defense. But I am well past being insulted by things like this. Not,” she added, “that the assumption that you are the Minister because you are the _Man_ isn’t deeply annoying. But I have lived in the shadow of the men in my family my entire life. It was years before I heard _‘Vice Minister Darlian_ ’ and didn’t look around for Father. And then I was defined another father, one I never knew. And then as Khushrenada’s puppet.” She pulled a face, “Even as my brother’s sister.”

She moved closer into his space, placing her other hand over his heart, feeling the warmth of his shirt beneath his thin, worn shirt, “Being your wife is one role I actually got to choose.”

He softened slightly, “They still shouldn’t assume.”

“No. But as long as we know the truth, let them continue to underestimate us both.”

He frowned, “I don’t think I am being underestimated.”

She smiled, kissing him gently, “Just wait until mail starts showing up here from gallery openings addressed to Resident Artist Mr. Yuy. I give it three months.” 

“Is that a bet?”

“Absolutely.”

“And what do you win?”

She laughed and looped her arms around his neck, “I will keep you posted.”

  
  



End file.
